


Heat and heartache make a great pancake

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alpha Luke Hobbs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Deckard Shaw, Top Luke Hobbs, bottom Deckard Shaw, lol what am i writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Deckard was nearing his heat.The reason why every member in the building knew that was because the said man was making every Alphas in the building sweat and blush. Hobbs was not pleased.





	1. Hobbs's miserable love life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit @afterlifedal

Deckard was nearing his heat.

The reason why every member in the building knew that was because the said man was making every alphas in the building sweat and blush. Hobbs was not pleased.

"God I didn't know you were an omega."

Little Nobody said, trying to look past the two younger Shaws who were glaring daggers at anybody who threw a look at their big brother's way. They both were strong alphas, with strong scents that was effectively shooing away unwanted suitors but still, Little Nobody licked his lips. Deckard was hot, being a former rogue agent and dangerous person of interest watched by every top agency around the world aside. Refined and formidable, beautiful and deadly. Just like the cars he chose, and that was just another thing that made him hotter. Seriously, who wouldn't find that hot?

"I don't like the way you're eyeing my brother."

Hattie said, almost plastered to Deckard's side, coiled like a beautiful deadly snake ready to strike. On the other side of Deckard was Owen, who has also plastered himself to his brother's side and watching Little Nobody as if he was deciding which would be the fitter way to kill him, strangle him or stab him. Little Nobody quietly stepped back and did not subtly hide behind Mr.Nobody.  
Hattie turned and met eyes with both Tej and Roman who were kind of half drooling on the floor. They both jumped when Hattie smiled at them sweetly and paled when Owen did too.

"Seriously, every damn cycle."

Owen said, looking back at his brother when two men fled the scene like a tide. He grumbled but butted his head to his big brother's back playfully when Deckard gently pushed back, hands reaching out to tousle Owen's hair. Deckard was doing his work on the computer without once looking up from the screen.

"You're the ones who threaten every alphas away that come near me during my heat,"

said Deckard sipping coffee from his mug and eyes still glued to the screen,

"It's like I have two impossible parents protecting my virtue, it's truly annoying and embarrassing."  
"Aww, like it ever stopped you from having your wicked ways with them."

Hattie said, sounding affectionate and annoying at the same time. It was her privilege as a younger sister.

"So which one of them are you planning to spend your heat with?"

Hattie said, looking up from her brother's face and straight at Hobbs who was busy trying to (and failing miserably) not look like he was glaring every half a second at Shaws like a teenager with a horrible crush. Hobbs flinched when Hattie grinned like a Cheshire cat(seriously the woman was scary) and looked away, already knowing when he was defeated.  
After their kiss in Samoa resulted in a certain confirmation(you thought of my brother when you kissed me, right?) they made a promise to be good friends. Which Hobbs was seriously regretting right now because the look on Hattie's face was promising worlds of torture to him right now.

"Which of these eligible Alphas are you planning to screw to get it out of your system?"

Hattie said, and Owen knitted his brows and glared at his sister.

"Will you please not?"

Hattie stuck her tongue out to him and Owen rolled his eyes so hard it must have hurt him little.

"Or, there is quite a list of eligible Alphas in this building too, you know."

Hattie said, winked at Hobbs and she mouthed, 'I've got your back'. Hobbs seriously wanted to find a hole to crawl in and die.  
Deckard, despite all the scene his siblings were causing, just shrugged and pulled up his phone and started texting.

"Don't bother. I've got them."

Deckard said, and before he could stop himself, Hobbs said,

"Them?"

loudly.

Everybody in the room turned to look at Hobbs. Even the junior agents who were discussing papers with Ramsey in the corner turned their heads, apparently having been intently listening to Shaw's conversation to the last words.

It was like time had dropped dead and stretched itself to infinity. A silence that bore hole into Luke's head. Which would have been better, because Hobbs would have been dead. He was still alive, regrettably.

"Yes, I've got a few guys whom I worked with back in the days who are available for these kinds of things."

Deckard said, his eyes meeting Luke's for a heartstopping moment and then he turned his gaze back onto the cell he was typing like nothing had happened. He looked so calm and casual that it made Hobbs want to pick up that phone, throw it onto the ground, and stomp on it until the machine was left in smithereens. Then he would find out those bastards who 'used to contact him for these occasions' and do the same thing. Not necessarily in that order.

Deckard said something to his younger siblings and they nodded and left the room together, Owen and Hattie still clinging to their big brother like a pair of Koalas. Hobbs sighed, hiding his face with his hands.

"Love is a hard thing, Rebecca."

Locke said, patting Hobbs on the back sympathetically. Hobbs would have flinched in surprise if there was any energy(or dignity) left in him to do that. He just grumbled.

"Get. Your hands. Off my back."

Hobbs gritted, his hands still covering his face.

Locke, who was not phased in the slightest, leaned against Hobbs and put his head on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. God if Shaw wasn't your 'the one', I would have definitely hit that."  
"Are you aware that you're talking out loud?"

Hobbs said, taking one hand off from his face and glaring at the man. Locke just said 'meh' and shrugged, and patted Hobbs some more on the back.  
The mere fact that Locke had to console him was the definition of how miserable his love life was.

Dealing with feelings was not easy when you were Luke Hobbs, and it was definitely not easy when you were in hopelessly, irredeemably, in love with Deckard Shaw.


	2. Hattie's got her reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just like to mess with Hobbs haha

"Are you serious?"

Little Nobody said.

"Ooh, that guy is really cute."

Ramsey said.

"What?"

Tej and Roman said, both hurrying to see what Ramsey was talking about. Their brows furrowed when they saw what Ramsey and Hattie were giggling over.

"Why are you looking at handsome beautiful guys in the facebook?"

Roman asked, his face incredulous.

"Because they're the guys from Deck's notebook."

Ramsey answered.

"What?"

Roman said, still confused but understanding dawned on Tej's face and he said, 'Damn'.

"I know, right?"

Hattie said, and Owen who was glaring at his sister from the couch just glowered and huffed.

"I can't believe you're so okay with selling out our brother like that, Hat."

Owen said, and Hattie shrugged.

"Meh, I'm just trying to sell him to the right one, there's a difference."

Hattie said, and Owen made a disgusted face.

"Unbelievable."

Owen said, angrily hopping himself back onto the couch. The Dom family looked between the two Shaws, still adjusting to the fact that they were acting like two bickering siblings, not some world-class super spies and agents.

"So these are the guys that your brother-"

Ramsey said, her eyes glued to the screen of the computer that Hattie was clicking on right now. Another picture of a hot guy in his early 30s popped up to the screen, smiling at the camera holding a surfing board from the beach.

"Damn."

Letty said, and Dom raised his eyebrow from across the table. Letty gave him a kissy face and Dom grinned.

"Yep."

Hattie said, clicking at another picture which got whistles from both Letty and Ramsey.

"I think I need to be better friends with your brother."

Ramsey said, and Letty laughed.

"Hey, big guy."

Owen said, tapping Luke with the tip of his toes who was sitting at the end of the couch. Luke, who was NOT eavesdropping every word that was said in Dom's kitchen, jumped and glared at the younger Shaw.

"Would you mind?"

Hobbs said, and Owen huffed.

"Would you mind yourself, are you planning to do something about that?"

Owen said, completely ignoring Luke's incredulous look and looking at Luke like HE was the problem here. Luke sighed. Hobbs had thought he had one too many problems with Shaw when he first met Deckard, but gone were those days. Now there were two more Shaws terrorizing and stomping on his life every goddamn day. Luke wondered what he had wronged to have deserved this.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to do anything. Whoever your tiny elf brother decides to date is none of my business. Actually, I don't even care."  
Hobbs said, and Owen gave him a far too knowing grin. "You seem to have heard every bit of the conversation going in the kitchen for someone who doesn't care who my brother dates."

Owen said, grinning devilishly. Hobbs watched as Owen jumped up from his seat and gave his sister in the kitchen a wink. Hattie winked back. The rascals.

"You know big guy, if you want me to accidentally delete these 'contacts' of Deck's by accident,"

Hattie said, her voice loud so Hobbs couldn't pretend to not have heard it, or pretend this whole thing didn't concern him.

"I could, you know, make that happen."

Hattie said, picking up the laptop and waltzing toward the living room sofa where Hobbs and Owen were sitting. Everybody grabbed their beer and joined them, and Hobbs really, really would rather jump from a 20-story building than to stay here and face what was coming.

"Please, please continue."

Luke said with as much sarcasm as he could muster but that didn't even budge a grin plastered on Hattie's face.

"I could have knocked this thing off from the building, you know, by accident."

Hattie said, flopping onto the sofa across from them and picking up her beer.

"Or it could have gotten a serious virus and I had to wipe it off."

Ramsey said from next to her, so helpfully.

"And why would I want that?"

Luke said, trying to ignore Tej and Roman who were at least decent enough to not outright laugh at his face. (It still sucked. He could hear them wheezing.)

"Because you're acting like a pouty teenager who would rather bitch and bicker about why your crush wouldn't pick you for the prom when you haven't even asked him out yet properly once."

Letty said, who had taken a seat at the chair next to the sofa.  
Hobbs stared at her in horror.

"I'm not-- He's not---" Hobbs said, "I'm not in--"  
"Yeah yeah, you do not find him attractive, your eyes do not immediately get glued to Shaw whenever he enters the room. You do not look like a moron when your mouth slackens every time you watch him laugh or smile. By the way, which makes us all want to punch you sometimes."

Letty said, raising her eyebrow so skeptically Hobbs had to bite his lips. He wasn't that obvious, was he? Sure he fought with the guy a lot, they still bickered like a married couple, but Hobbs thought he hid it well, under all those circumstances. After all, Deckard would have laughed at his face if he found out that Hobbs was horribly, irrevocably, into Shaw. Yeah it would have been nice if he didn't have to fall for the super shadowy vengeful spy who has several times already tried to blow his head off, but people don't' choose who they fall for, right?

"So my point is,"

Hattie said, gracefully saving Hobbs from any more moments of this horrible reveal in front of all his friends,

"You know how to persuade me if you want me to do just that."

Hattie said, and Hobbs sighed. He lost the battle, hell he lost the war with these women but still, it was ridiculous.

"I am not going to ask you to stop your brother's date for me."

Hobbs said and Hattie scrunched her nose then grinned. Hobbs didn't like that grin, it was an evil grin.

"They're not Deck's dates, they're just his fuck buddies."

Hattie said, and Owen threw a cushion at her from across the table. Hattie didn't even phase and continued.

"It's just steaming, hot sex between these guys and Deck. You know that my brother has a body for Pilates and Hot Yoga, right? The thing that the plane guy said up in the air? It's all true you know, he is crazy flexible, he could bend like--"  
"I seriously beg you to stop talking,"

Hobbs said weakly, trying really hard not to think Deckard being flexible. It was really inappropriate, picturing Deckard stretching, his firm body moving fluidly in a graceful motion that showed how beautiful he was. No stop. Stop thinking.

"They will barely have to speak you know," Hattie continued, "they'll just claw each other's clothes out first and then have this sweaty, steaming sex. Fingers clawing for support, Deck would be screaming----"  
"Kill me, please. Kill me now."

Owen muttered, but the girls were super concentrated on Hattie's monologue, and Hobbs was really fighting a losing battle with his imagination running off with Hattie's words.

A spark of white-hot jealousy first ignited in Hobb's gut when he imagined some random guy kissing Deckard. Even when he didn't know the guy's face, he wanted to punch his imaginary smug face and break every bone in that imaginary fingers that touched Deckard. But then it became more than that. He felt sad and hurt that it wouldn't be him next to Deckard, while some guy that wasn't Hobbs was making him laugh. Shaw had a pretty face when he laughed, his hazel eyes lighting up and his lips making this beautiful smile.

It made Hobbs's eyes drawn to him, whatever the place and whenever the time it was. His breath completely taken away without realizing, just watching Deckard smile.

Damn. Hobbs was already in way too deep.

"That's your brother, Hattie. How could you even,"

Owen's loud complaint drew Hobbs back to reality and Hobbs met Hattie's knowing eyes.

"All these would not have happened if you were man enough to ask out my brother, like yesterday. This is all your fault."

Owen said, grabbed Roman's camera on the couch and throwing at his sister when he ran out of cushions to throw. Roman said hey! but Letty easily caught the camera and tossed it to Ramsey. Ramsey grinned.

"Whatever. You guys are crazy. I don't need to be here for this."

Hobbs said, manly standing up and fled the scene because he could, trying to ignore the giggles and playful boo from his friends.

***

And if Hattie had gotten a brand new M1911A1 handgun and a beautiful Colt M4A1 on her desk after 4 hours from the incident in the living room, she was graceful enough to take the present solemnly and gently put a finger-sized grenade on her brother's laptop.

"Oh Deck, have you seen your laptop?"

Deckard who was returning from his short trip for business and was taking off his coat as he entered Dom's house, looked at his sister.

"No I haven't---- you're holding it. What are you doing with my---"

Deckard watched as he talked, Hattie nodded and threw the laptop with full force to the pool that was next to the living room. Everybody in the living room turned their heads as the laptop splashed into the water.

Deckard watched as his laptop then exploded in a small explosion, splashing water from the pool to every direction and a few windows shattered into pieces.

Everybody's head turned back to the two Shaws in the hallway.

".... And why did you do that, Hat?"

Deckard finally said, after water from the pool splashed into the hallway and hit their shoes. Deckard's face saying 'I'm so done with this shit' without a single word and Hattie shrugged and grinned.

"I got my reasons."


End file.
